It is well known in motor vehicle bodies to providea sun visor which may be moved into a use position partially covering the windshield opening to shade the eyes of a vehicle occupant. Such sun visors are traditionally pivoted about a horizontal axis so that the sunshade assumes a stored position adjacent to the vehicle roof. Furthermore, it is known that such a sun visor be pivoted about an axis so that the sun visor may be alternately deployed to partially cover either the windshield opening or the side window opening.
The present invention provides a new and improved sun visor which is pivotally mounted on the pillar for movement between a stored position overlying the windshield pillar and a horizontal use position.